


Pillow Talk

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Series: X is for... [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never stays the night after having sex, but one night he falls asleep in Ianto's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I don't care. I wrote it and another ficlet last night - I'll post the other one later today.

After a couple of months it had become an arrangement. The first few times Ianto had stayed behind at the hub when the others went home, but now Jack would come home with him instead. It was more intimate that way, more than just a late-night shag. And besides, Ianto had a comfortable double bed.

It was amazing, the sex they had, no matter where they did it. The problem was that Jack never stayed the night afterwards. Ianto would pout or give his boss the cold shoulder when he showered and left the apartment, but never begged him to stay. He suspected that was something Jack wanted him to do, but he would never stoop that low. Never.

One night, however, after a long Thursday that had been full of rift alerts and rogue weevils, Jack came home with Ianto and fucked him senseless, then rolled off him and put his arm around him. They lay there, panting until they got their breaths back, staring at the ceiling as they came down from their orgasmic high.

“You know,” said Jack, “I really can’t be bothered moving right now.”

Ianto turned his head to look at him. “So?”

“So,” Jack planted a kiss on Ianto’s mouth, “I’m not going to move.”

“Suit yourself,” Ianto shrugged, feigning indifference when really his heart beat in hope.

Jack promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Ianto staring at him in amazement. He’d thought that the immortal never slept, but it seemed that even Captain Jack Harkness got tired at times. Ianto’s eyelids grew heavy, but he kept them open, not wanting to miss out on an opportunity like this. Jack’s face was so still – he looked peaceful. Perhaps the only time that he didn’t feel the stress that came with leading Torchwood and the loneliness that came with being unable to die was when he slept.

Ianto laid a hand on Jack’s torso and snuggled under his arm. He just lay there, listening to Jack’s breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, savouring this moment and feeling content for the first time in ages. His eyes had just begun to close of their own accord when Jack mumbled something in his sleep.

"No," came his sleepy drawl. "No, you can't have him. Get your own tea boy."

Ianto froze. He didn't breathe, concentrating on what Jack was saying.

"He's _my_ tea boy. No," Jack murmured, his head sliding further to the left, where Ianto was. "Yes, he - No. Yes, he does. _Why?_ Because I love him, that's way."

Ianto inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, that's right, so give him back to me." Then it appeared that in his dream, Jack was talking to somebody else. "Hmm, I love you, my tea boy..." He nuzzled the pillow and didn't say any more, instead slipping into a deeper level of sleep if his snores were any indication.

Ianto didn't suppress the silly grin that formed on his face. Why would he? His lover had just confirmed that he had no reason to doubt Jack's feelings. Even if it _had_ been in a dream, Jack had declared his love for the young man, and that was enough to make anyone smile.

Ianto kissed his lover's cheek before falling into a deep slumber, Jack's arm still around him, snuggled safely in bed until his alarm went off early the next morning.

As Ianto made breakfast for them both, Jack came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. It was all he could do not to groan, but he reached around and kissed Jack’s cheek. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"So I had the weirdest dream last night," Jack announced. "An ex of mine, John Hart - damn his very name - kidnapped you. I'll spare you the details about all the men and women I had to seduce on my way to get you back, but long story short, I got you back, gave you a passionate kiss, and told you I love you."

Ianto turned his head to meet Jack's gaze. It was now or never. He took a deep breath but kept his voice steady. "And do you? Love me, I mean?"

Jack paused. "That's the weird part," he confessed. "I do love you." He looked surprised by the realisation, but Ianto didn't give him any more time for it to sink in, instead giving him a kiss as passionate as the one that he had given Ianto in his dream.

From that moment on, whenever they made love in Ianto's bed, Jack stayed.


End file.
